Joe and the Gmail Account
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Joe and the Gmail Account: And here you thought it couldn't get any worse. Sequel to Joe and the Computer. Joe tries to set up a gmail account. Dundundun. R


**A/N This is the sequel to Joe and the Computer. Now Joe must contend with setting up gmail! OMG! Lol. I must take a moment to express my deep and undying hatred for gmail I cannot work it and I do not like it, I'm lucky if I can get it to so much as send me email. Lol. But Jason decided that it would be easier to chat on gmail then aol for reasons I don't know as I can not work gmail and therefore do not see what is easy about it. So yeah this will be Joe trying to work gmail.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Basically Joe is what I did when I tried to work my new email and mostly what Frank says is Jason trying to teach me to work it, and the computer responses are the emails from Google. Lol. So essentially I own nothing. I own nothing about anything having to do with Google, AOL, or gmail.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Joe and the Computer. **

"Joe, are you sure you're going to be okay setting up your new email by yourself?" Frank asked leaning against his brother's door.

"Yes." Joe said sounding annoyed.

"Remember what happened last time…"

"Yes, I remember, and I know how to set up a simple email." Joe said rolling his eyes at his brother. Frank shrugged and left Joe's room heading out of the house to go see Phil to work on a project. Joe turned his attention to his current email address and clicked the little mailbox to open the email Frank had sent him.

**I've been using Gmail and thought you might like to try it out. Here's  
an invitation to create an account. also, we can talk through g-chat,  
and that'd be faster. just sign up so we can talk through g-chat,  
kk?)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank.Hardy.Detective has invited you to open a free Gmail account.  
To accept this invitation and register for your account, visit  
http://mail. you create your account, Frank.Hardy.Detective will be notified with  
your new email address so you can stay in touch with Gmail!   
And, to see how easy it can be to switch to a new email service, check  
out our new switch guide: http://mail. still working every day to improve Gmail, so we might ask for your  
comments and suggestions periodically. We hope you'll like Gmail. We  
do. And, it's only going to get better.  
Thanks,  
The Gmail Team

_Okay there is not possible way this could be harder then creating a screen name on AOL. _Joe thought to himself, little did he know, gmail was much worse then AOL, much, much worse. Joe copied the link for gmail into the address bar and was promptly presented with a page which asked for the email address he wanted, his current email, his first and last name, password, and account security question. He filled out the form and pressed okay only to have it presented to him again saying that the passwords didn't match. So, he entered it again, and then retyped it where it said confirm your password. He pressed okay once more and held back a scream of frustration when it came back once again saying the passwords didn't match. He did this about eight more times before it finally worked. He was immediately brought to his inbox where he had to messages from the 'gmail team' explaining how great and wonderful gmail is and how easy and simple it is to work. _Right_. Frank was apparently on the computer at Phil's house because he emailed Joe just as he was reading the second email from 'the gmail team'

**Joe, **

**Invite me to chat to add me to your contacts. I see you made your email okay.**

**Frank.**

_Short and to the point as always. _Joe thought. _Now how the hell to I work this thing, I don't know how to invite him to chat. What the hell does that mean???_

**Frank,**

**HELP ME I HATE GMAIL AND I AM GOING TO KILL IT OMG IT WILL DIE! AND I WILL KILL IT!**

**Joe.**

_**Frank…**_

Frank shook his head in amusement at the email his brother sent him. He pressed compose mail and typed a reply.

**Joe,**

**Go to the inbox. Click on your emails. It is a little confusing at first, but with persistence, you will learn.**

**Frank.**

_**Joe…**_

Joe struggled not to scream at the reply Frank sent him. What good was persistence going to do him? He was persisting at killing gmail.

**Frank,**

**I have a better plan I CAN STAB GMAIL TILL IT DIES!**

**Joe.**

**Frank…**

Frank shook his head. His brother was clearly losing it. And he couldn't help annoying him more by writing in Spanish.

Joe,

Gracias por cambiar a GMAIL. Le invitaré a que charle. Acéptelo por favor. No esté asustado chascar el botón.

Frank.

(Thanks by changing to GMAIL. I will invite to that chat. Accept it please. Be not frightened to snap the button.)

Frank grinned to himself Joe was going to kill him while trying to decipher the Spanish.

**Joe…**

Frank,

UM WHAT? IM IN SPANISH 1! HELP ME! I DONT LIKE GMAIL! cries and stabs gmail

Joe.

Joe was seriously on the verge of driving over to Phil's house and killing his brother. He hated gmail more then AOL even, compared to this he would rather go talk to the stalker HowToUseIM.

**Frank and Joe…**

Joe was so going to kill him when he got home, if he hadn't killed himself in frustration as he tried to work gmail. But that was fine his brain would probably be so fried from attempting to work the email that he wouldn't be able to kill him properly in the first place. With that in mind Frank decided he should go home and try to help his 'darling' little brother get gmail to work. Saying goodbye to Phil he headed home. He arrived ten minutes later to find Joe alternatively hitting his head against the desk and hitting the side of the computer; punctuating his actions with an assortment of swear words.

"Need help?" Frank asked.

"I hate you." Joe responded.

"Do you don't want my help then?"

"Yes, I do! Help me!" Joe exclaimed. Frank shook his head at his brother and pushed him out of the way, he pressed a few keys and soon his gmail was up and running. He then very carefully and very slowly explained to Joe that to chat on gmail you just had to click on the screen name of the person you wished to speak to and press Chat. Joe glared at him and ordered him out of his room.

**A/N Obviously, you all now know the depths of my love for gmail. (glares at gmail) Review! **


End file.
